The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Buxus of hybrid origin and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Prostrate 3’. ‘Prostrate 3’ is a new cultivar of boxwood grown for use as an ornamental landscape plant.
The new cultivar was developed from an ongoing breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Menomonee Falls, Wis. The objective of the breeding program was to select new cultivars of Buxus with improved hardiness in South East Wisconsin. ‘Prostrate 3’ arose as a seedling of open pollinated plants that were planted in 1990 with a mixture of seed collected of Sheridan hybrid plants (Buxus sempervirens×Buxus microphylla var. koreana). The exact parentage of the new cultivar is unknown. The likely seed parent of the new cultivar is believed to be Buxus ‘Green Velvet’ (not patented) based on the characteristics of the new cultivar and its presence in the seed mix. The Inventor selected the new cultivar as a single unique plant from amongst the seedlings of the above open pollinations in July of 2009.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor by stem cuttings in July of 2009 in Menomonee Falls, Wis. Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.